


Of Godfather and Godsons

by Patternpatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patternpatronus/pseuds/Patternpatronus
Summary: An one shot about the marauders deciding about who gets to be the godfather of their future children.





	Of Godfather and Godsons

“… and then we will have 2 children, one boy and one girl. The boy will have my handsome good looks Evans’ pretty green eyes and the girl will have… “  
“I have had enough of your monologuing, Prongs. Talking about your future children when she has not agreed to go out on a date with you yet… “  
“That’s not the way you speak about your future godson, Padfoot. If you don’t want to be godfather just say so, I will make Moony the godfather. “  
“Of course, I want to be the godfather. I’ll be the best godfather anyone can ask for. Your son will have his first broom before his first birthday, and he will be a famous quidditch player when he grows up. If you make Moony the godfather your son will be a chocolate obsessed boy with an unhealthy obsession on magical creatures “  
“I’ll be a very good godfather, thank you very much. And there is absolutely nothing wrong in wanting to have a grindylow as a pet. They are quite fascinating creatures. “  
“See, this is what I meant by unhealthy. and that’s the reason why Moony will make the perfect godfather for Wormtail’s kids. “  
“My kids? “  
“Yeah. Your kids. It’s all planned out. I’ll be the godfather for Prongs’ kids. Prongs will be godfather of Moony’s kids, Moony being godfather for Wormy’s kids and Wormy will be godfather of my kids “  
“Nice! I get to be godfather of Moony’s kids! I’ll finally get them to understand the importance of quidditch and the wonders of non-chocolate desserts “  
“Happy dreams Prongs. I doubt any woman will want to marry a werewolf like me, let alone having kids with me. “  
“You will see Moony. One day you will find a girl, just like I found Evans and have a son who will have the best godfather in the world. “  
“Excuse me. I will be the best godfather. You can be second best “  
“We will see about that.. “

“See, I told you Moony will find a girl like I found Evans “  
“It’s Potter now “  
“Of course, it is. And Harry is godfather. Now he can become the best godfather in the world in my place “  
“He will still be the second best. The title of best godfather goes to me “  
“Really? By spending twelve years in Azkaban? “  
“But I still gifted him a Firebolt“  
“Touche“


End file.
